Trains  Rainy Days  Love?
by funniebanana
Summary: This is just some random fluff I thought of while procrastinating on my other story. Please read, review, you know the drill.


**A/N- Hey! This is just some random fluff I thought of when I was procrastinating on my other story. I hope you like it!**

Hey, it's me, Max. I'm 16 now. The last you heard from me, I was leaving Mom's house. It's been two years, and a lot has happened. I saved the world, and… well, it was messy. I won't go into detail. Fang and I… well, we're still just friends. As much as I wish it otherwise.

Right now we're in some hotel in Michigan. Yeah, Michigan. Some random state. We've been traveling the world for two years, but we actually stay in hotels now. No more trees or swamps for us.

Unless, of course, we _wanted_ to sleep in a tree or swamp.

I woke up late. The bright sun was shining on my face, from the open window and curtains. I blinked and looked around blearily. The bright numbers on my clock read 10:30.

Last night Fang had taken the last watch, and he was supposed wake us up before eight. Where was he?

I sat up and looked around. The dark angel in my life was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else in my flock was passed out on surrounding couches, beds, and in Gazzy's case, the floor.

But no Fang.

Then I saw a piece of paper on my pillow.

When I recognized the scribble as Fang's, I got a feeling of despair in my stomach. I picked up the hotel stationary with shaking hands.

_Dear Max-_

_I'm sorry, but I love you and you don't love me, and I can't stay around you anymore. Everyday I see you, and I want you. I want to be more than friends. But I know I'll never have you. I'm sorry I had to leave. But you don't need me. No matter what you say, you're better off without me. Iggy'll be there. You don't need much more than that. You'll never hear from me again. I won't bother you._

_Love,_

_Fang_

_P.S- Remember Me_

That letter and a single dark feather.

That's all that he left. He took everything with him. His backpack, his clothes, his CDs. My heart.

After I finished reading the paper fell from my hand and my mouth opened. A cry so hopeless and heart-wrenching that everyone who had ever been in love in the world probably heard it came out. It felt like my heart itself was screaming.

The rest of my flock woke up and looked around for the source of the noise. When they saw it was me they rushed me all at once.

I was sobbing now, and everyone was asking me questions I couldn't answer at the same time.

I just collapsed into myself. I fell under the blankets and sobbed my broken heart out.

You know how people always say they were heart-broken?

Well, now I knew what it felt like.

I felt Angel try to lift my head up, so they could see me. Iggy grabbed my arms and pulled me up. My flock pushed and pulled until I was sitting upright.

I couldn't even see them through the tears that flooded my eyes.

Then someone was shaking me. Iggy had grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me back and forth.

I wiped away some tears. "What?" My voice was toneless, dull.

Iggy flinched at the hopelessness in my voice. "Max, what happened? We can't help you unless you tell us."

I didn't say anything, but handed Nudge the letter.

Then I burst into tear again.

She read it silently then gasped. "Oh, Max!"

Nudge jumped on my bed and wrapped her arms around me. She held me as I cried.

I heard Gazzy pick up the paper and read it aloud to Iggy and Angel.

Angel joined Nudge on my bed.

Gazzy looked blankly at the paper and struggled to hold back his tears. "He- he's gone?"

Iggy listened to everyone else sobbing and took charge.

_**Iggy's point of view**_

I listened to everyone else sob and moan and groan, and took charge.

"Guys, snap out of it!" I barked. I could sense everyone freeze in shock and continued. "He couldn't have left too long ago. We can still find him." I turned to where I thought Nudge might be.

"Nudge, grab the letter and figure out when he left and where he was going. Angel, help her if she needs it. Angel, call room service and have them bring up food for us. Gazzy, get some water for Max and then come help me. Everyone got it?"

I got a chorus of "uh-huhs" and "yeps" and heard everyone set to work.

Soon enough Gazzy was beside me and asking me what we were doing.

I lowered my voice. "'Kay, Gazzy? I need you to make sure that the window isn't broken or anything. If it isn't, help me hack into the video camera that's in here somewhere. If it is broken… still help me hack into the camera."

"Okay." Gazzy ran off to check the window, while I booted up the laptop. It was probably the only thing Fang didn't take with him that he had ever used.

Gazzy came running back over to me. "It was just open. No one opened it from the outside, or broke it."

I nodded. "Okay."

Just as we were about to start hacking, Nudge screeched.

"Guys! Come on! We need to go get Fang! I know where he is!"

Max sat up, and for the first time that morning she didn't look hopeless. "Nudge, tell me where."

Nudge sat down. "He left about 7. He was heading towards the train station, to catch the 9:30 o'clock train."

_**Max's POV**_

My heart sunk again. 9:30? He could be almost anywhere by now.

But Nudge was still talking. "But the 9:30 was full, so he had to change to the 11:00 o'clock train."

I looked at the clock. It was only 10:45. If we hurried, we could still catch him.

I jumped up and pulled on a pair of jeans. I left my tank top on and just pulled a jacket on over it.

"Come on guys!" I yelled, and ran out the door. The flock followed, after pulling on some jeans and sweatshirts.

We sprinted down the stairs and out the hotel door. We ran behind the hotel to an empty parking lot, and just as we were about to take off it started to pour.

Just my luck. We go to do an intervention, and it starts to pour so we can't fly. Great. Just great.

I turned to my flock. "I guess we'd better start running."

We turned around and sprinted towards the train station.

I quickly outran the rest of the flock, being the fastest of us all except for F-. You know who.

As I ran I wasn't thinking, wasn't looking where I was going. All I could hear was my labored breathing, my boots hitting the cement, the rain pounding my head. I just had to get there. Before he left.

I skidded around a corner and the train station came into view. Just then, a clock chimed 11:00. I screamed and ran faster.

I shook my wet hair out of my eyes just in time to see his tall, dark, beautiful, head about to disappear into the train. I had to take drastic measures.

"FANG! WAIT!"

He turned around quickly, then froze when he saw it was me. He turned back to the train and put one foot on the train.

I slipped on a puddle and fell down, but was up again in half a second. I _couldn't_ lose him. Not Fang.

"FANG! I LOVE YOU!!!!"

He spun around and jumped off the train. He stood there awkwardly, just watching me as I ran to him.

I crashed into him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face in his chest and smelled his familiar smell. **(A/N- Did that sound weird?)**

I looked up into his eyes, and he noticed. He picked me up like I weighed nothing and held me so we were eyelevel.

I fell into his beautiful eyes as he stared at me.

Then, all of a sudden, his lips were in mine. I immediately kissed him back, and he smiled.

When we had to breathe he embraced me again, and buried his face in my hair. I buried my face in his rock-hard chest.

"Don't ever leave me again." I whispered, and he hugged me closer.

Then the flock arrived, and they all ran at Fang and tackled him in hugs. But the entire time he was being mauled by hugs, he never once let go of my hand.

**A/N- So? What did you think? R&R!**


End file.
